Pleasure's illusionist
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: They shouldn't have met. It wasn't in fate's cards, but then again fate wasn't always the best at playing the game. Fem!HarryxTyki Mikk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: They shouldn't have met. It wasn't in fate's cards, but then again fate wasn't always the best at playing the game.**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

I looked over my drawing with narrowed eyes and sipped my tea. I blinked however when I noticed someone sitting down across from me. I offered my new table partner a raised eyebrow. He was odd, yet handsome. He wore a rather nice suit and a top hat which was sat on the table next to him. His eyes were a dark brown, yet had small golden flecks here and there. A mole sat under his right eye and he had a very cat-like feel around him. His lips twitched and he offered me a smile in greeting, "Hello."

"Hello," I echoed as my head tilted to the side lightly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He belatedly asked causing me to shrug.

"Since I'm not expecting anyone," His lips quirked lightly into a smile, "Though next time it would be best to ask,"

"It seems my manners left me a few moments ago," He answered though his next statement caused me to snort, "Though to be fair, I couldn't let such a beautiful woman sit by herself on such a nice day," I looked pointedly outside at the rather dreary sky, "It looked better just a few moments ago or it could've just been you being present,"

"Trying to flatter me?" I asked as I stirred my tea.

"Perhaps or perhaps not," He replied quite easily while radiating a feeling of confidence, "Is it working?"

"Nope," I deadpanned causing him to mock-sigh.

"Damn and here I thought that would work," He snapped his fingers to my amusement, "My names Tyki Mikk,"

"Frost Potter," I waited for a reaction and was pleased; confused, but pleased to see none from the man that radiated some form of energy that seemed like magic, yet not.

"A pleasure," He took my hand and kissed it though withdrew as he noticed the rather thick stains on it, "You're an artist?"

I pointed at the book in front of me as I took my hand back, "If you couldn't tell."

"May I?" He gestured to the book.

I hummed and thought it over before shrugging. It couldn't hurt to let him since it was just a practice book, "Sure just don't mess any of the drawings up."

He took the book and began to flick through it. He made noises of surprise and interest as his eyes flickered over each drawing. I felt my lips twitch as I ordered another cup of honey mint tea when a waitress passed by. The man absentmindedly ordered a cup of hot apple cider when she asked if he wanted anything. It was a rather amusing sight and allowed me to look him over better. He was without a doubt handsome, but a darkness lingered around him. The darkness said that he was a danger to all around him, yet there was also a light that said he wasn't too dangerous. He was slim, yet not skinny though he could be if that suit was made of thicker material. The scent of smoke floated around him and the slight bulge in his waist coat told me that he was a smoker. A small, spicy, yet chaotic scent followed him around and clung to his form though it seemed slightly faded. Interesting was the thought that floated through my mind and I knew I wanted to learn more about him. It was in my nature to be curious though also cautious since he could be a hired assassin. I blinked slightly when he put down the book and said, "These are very well done Ms. Potter-"

"Call me Frost," I cut him off and was given a raised eyebrow, "I dislike being formalities,"

"Then call me Tyki," He smiled slightly, "Frost these are amazing. Where did you learn to draw like this?"

A bitter smile found it's way onto my face at the thought. Memories tugged at my mind, but were forced down as I stared at him. I took a small breath and hid what I was feeling behind a mask, "A friend of mine taught me the basics a long time ago and I've been doing this ever since."

"Are you an artist?" The question made me laugh a bitter laugh.

"No," As if I could ever do something like that, "I'm not,"

"You should be," He seemed taken aback by my bitterness, "You're really good,"

I shook my head and stood up as I took my book back, "Even if I am, I cannot," I offered him a smile, "I hope we meet again Tyki."

I left without a backwards glance as bitterness welled up inside of me. I wanted to be angry at him for making me remember that I couldn't do something like that, but I couldn't since he obviously didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Tyki P.O.V

* * *

He stared after her as she paid her bill and left the shop. It shocked him that such a small thing could sound so bitter. It made him wonder what had caused that since it didn't seem right for such a beauty to feel that way even if she looked like Allen Walker. The thought of the boy made him wonder if they were related. They both had white hair though her's was more spiked and wild. Their eyes were diffrent. The boy had grey eyes, yet her's were rather interesting. One was a dark silvery color that spoke of soot stained snow or rain clouds. The other was a dark blue like the night sky or the deepest ocean. She had a fox-like grace about her while the boy had something of a wolf-likeness to him. It was like looking at two sides of a coin. The boy seemed to radiate light while she radiated darkness. A slow smirk built up on his face at that thought. Perhaps you could even say the boy was innocence and she was dark matter. Oh it he would make sure to be around her. If only because she was interesting and the Earl didn't need him at the moment. His eyes went to the half drained cup of tea and he murmured, "It will be interesting."

 **End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: They shouldn't have met. It wasn't in fate's cards, but then again fate wasn't always the best at playing the game.**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

The waitress set a glass of whiskey I hadn't ordered on the table making me look at her with a raised eyebrow. She merely smiled saucy, "One of the gentlemen over there," She waved a hand at the counter, "Paid for it."

I snorted softly and rolled my eyes, "Tell them thanks."

It was a free drink after all, so who was I to care. I took the glass in hand and began to drink it as I ran my fingers over my newest drawing. Paris was nice and allowed me to see things that I didn't normally see like a veela pleasure house. A goblin run casino was one of the best places to visit if one wanted to waste time. It was nice, but the mundane side drew me far more than the magical side. It allowed me to move around far easier since Death Munchers Anonymous wouldn't set foot here. It was one of the major reasons as to why I decided to come here. I sighed softly before shaking my head to clear my thoughts as I took a sip from the drink. A rich chuckle was heard as the chair across from me was pulled back and someone sat down. I looked up from my drawing and gave the male across from me a raised eyebrow as he said, "It's a pleasure to see you again Frost."

"A pleasure to see you again Tyki," I echo before asking, "What are you doing here?"

I eyed the suit he wore as he chuckled again with a disarming smile that set me slightly on edge, "I could ask you the same thing," The golden flecks in his eyes seemed to shine through just a bit more, "What are you doing in the slums of Paris?"

"The same thing anyone is here for," I answered as I raised my glass, "To drink and get away from life for just a few short moments,"

His smile widened into a grin at that, "Then we're here for the same purpose."

"Oh trouble with the wife?" I asked expectantly because even I had to admit he looked too good to not be taken.

"No," He snorted as I stared at him in surprise, "I just wished to spend time away from my family,"

My heart ached at the mention and a small amount of irritation built up within me as he sighed with a grimace, "Oh."

"What about you?" He asked with an easy smile, "Trouble with the husband?" I snorted causing his smile to widen slightly, "Trouble with the family?"

I felt my irritation grow even as I answered him with a flat, "No."

He frowned slightly, "Then why?"

"A person has more reasons to get away from life then troubles with either family or love," I answered with bitterness clinging to every word no matter how much I tried to keep it from surfacing.

"And what is your reason?" He annoyingly pressed on causing my already thin patience to waver.

"It is not something you should concern yourself with Tyki," Was my icy response as my eyes narrowed, "Especially since you and I aren't close,"

"I would like to be close," He answered as he leaned slightly over the table.

The patience I had been struggling to keep snapped like a single thread holding up an anvil and I stood up with a glare. He seemed surprised as I bit out, "It would be best if we separated now Mr. Mikk. I do not appreciate men such as you in my company."

With that, I turned and walked away from him with a low growl.

* * *

Tyki

* * *

He stared after her once again as she paid her bill and left the place. He hadn't expected her to be in this bar of all places since she had managed to evade him for the last week and a half, but couldn't stop himself from wanting to speak with her. It intrigued him as he saw the sadness in her eyes at the mention of family. The flat tone of her voice had shocked him. She didn't seem the type to be able to do that so easily, yet she had. The fact she seemed to be immune to him when he was the Noah of Pleasure made his interest grow since very few had ever done so before. The low growl she gave off had only made the interest he had grow. A low, predatory grin stretched across his face as he watched the last white strands of her hair disappear through the closing door. He repeated his words from after the first meeting, "It will be interesting."

 **End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: They shouldn't have met. It wasn't in fate's cards, but then again fate wasn't always the best at playing the game.**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

He stared at the girl he had become interested in with immense shock. How could someone that could act so bitter, act like a child? He had to admit she looked cute with that lost puppy or rather lost fox kit look on her face as she stared at the remains of what had once been some kind of cake. She had dove into it the moment the waitress had walked away like she hadn't eaten in months. It reminded him too much of Road after the earl gave her those sweets she was addicted to. He stared for a few more minutes before deciding to take pity on the girl and turned to the waitress, "Give me one of the ones she had."

The waitress looked at him with an unreadable look before nodding slowly and walking away with a mutter, "How the fuck could two people eat that much sugar in one go?"

He stood up from his seat once the waitress had dropped off the cake a few minutes later and walked over to the girl. She looked up at him in shock and no small amount of irritation while opening her mouth. He knew it was probably to tell him to go away, so he stopped it before it could even leave her mouth. He placed the cake in front of her causing her eyes to widen as he took a seat across from her with a slight smile, "Here. I saw that you really liked it."

She looked up from the cake with a war going on inside of her eyes before she asked, "Why?"

"An apology for my words the last time we met," He answered with an apologetic smile that to his shock was real, "I shouldn't have said that,"

She seemed to mull of his words before nodding and digging into the cake, "You're forgiven."

He couldn't help it when he stared at her with his mouth agape. Oh how the Twins would be laughing at him, but it was too much of a shock. The sincerity in those words made up for the shortness of the response. The shock didn't come from just that though. It came from the fact she didn't seem like the type to do so. When she giggled softly as she looked up, he came out of his shock enough to ask, "What?"

"You looked so funny," She covered her mouth lightly though the amusement shown through in her eyes, "It's like you didn't expect that,"

"I didn't," He admitted as she removed her hand in order to continue eating her cake, "You don't seem the type to forgive someone so easily,"

She chuckled lowly after swallowing her mouthful of cake, "Many make that mistake over so many minor things," She looked at him with a sheepish smile, "I will admit that last time we met, my patience had already been thin."

"Oh?" Interesting.

She sighed as she continued to eat her cake and finished it quickly before she spoke again, "I was dealing with rather distressing news over my brother and went to the bar."

"You have a brother?" The image of the boy flowed through his mind.

She nodded with a small smile as her eyes softened slightly, "Yeah. He's younger than me by a few minutes. We're twins you see."

He almost froze as those words left her mouth and he couldn't help it when he asked, "What is his name?"

"Allen," She answered while looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Allen Walker,"

She was about to speak further when a waitress walked up and asked, "Sir is your name Tyki Mikk?"

"Yes," He realized with dread that the earl was calling for him.

"A call for you," He nodded and turned to speak to Frost when he found that she had disappeared.

He shook his head and went to the phone. The earl wouldn't like it if he waited.

* * *

Frost

* * *

I paid my bill and walked out of the shop. It was mean of me to leave Tyki like that, but I had other things to do. It was hilarious to see his shock at my forgiveness, but the humor I found in such expressions was waning since it happened much too often. My thoughts went to the other topic of conversation. I frowned slightly at the thought of it. He had seemed to be too shocked when I'd told him Allen's name, but why? Could it be that Allen had met Tyki? If so, when did that happen? The questions burned in my mind, but I pushed them aside as I headed towards the bank. My account manager wanted to speak with me and these matters always required complete focus.

 **End of chapter**


	4. Serious AN

To those reading this, I left a message on my profile explaining my actions. Please read that.

I am truly sorry to all of you.


End file.
